


Chat Noir! Nathaniel

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Alternate Universe, M/M, adrinath august 2k18, chat noir! Nathaniel, where nathaniel got the black cat miraculous and adrien never went to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 5:Chat Noir! Nathaniel|Sight





	Chat Noir! Nathaniel

Most people would consider it bad luck to get caught up in an akuma attack. In fact, crossing paths with a black cat is _definitely_ supposed to be bad luck.

_Tap tap tap._

But being saved by Chat Noir two weeks ago was definitely the best thing that ever could have happened to Adrien.

Checking one last time to make sure the door to his room was shut, the blonde skipped over to the window, where the shadowy figure of his black cat awaited. Bright teal eyes stared at him from under a veil of green, lips turning up into his cute cat-like smile as Adrien opened the latch.

“I brought you some chocolate croissants today,” Chat Noir immediately said as he hopped down into the room. He held up a paper bag radiating an aroma that already had his mouth watering. “They’re from my friend’s bakery. Best in Paris, I swear.”

“Th-thank you,” he said, warmth in his cheeks as he took the offering. “Can I…pay you back? Or something?”

The redheaded superhero immediately frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just walked in like this and they gave them to me for free. Besides,” he added, “I wanted to give them to you.”

And there it was. Chat Noir was looking at him again with that really sweet expression that never failed to turn his stomach into a swarm of butterflies.

“Okay,” he said quietly, hugging the warm pastry bag to his chest. Then he turned and went rifling through his desk drawer for the box he had specifically hidden for this occasion. “But at least let me give you this.”

When Adrien turned back around, he found that the black-clad superhero was gone. In his place now stood the boy with combed down red hair and clear teal eyes, wearing a red band t-shirt and purple jeans. The black blob named Plagg floated near his head, and Adrien remembered to grab the other small box in his desk drawer. The boy blinked in surprise as both boxes were set in his hands. The top one he immediately recognized as camembert and held it up for the kwami by his shoulder. But the second he stared at with red eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “What is this?”

“Open it,” he replied as he pulled out a croissant. Meanwhile Plagg took his cheese and flew away, disappearing somewhere into Adrien’s room.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Nathaniel lifted the lid, revealing a small set of multi-colored copic markers. Those pretty teal eyes went wide and he immediately knew he had made the right choice. “H-How did you know I wanted copic markers?”

The blonde shrugged with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t. I just remembered you saying that you were an artist and thought you might… Do you like them?”

“I love them.” Adrien took his first bite, happy to see Nathaniel smiling like that. “Do you like the croissant?” He nodded vigorously as the warm chocolate melted over his tongue.

“Thank you,” he said, and he wondered if he would ever be able to fully communicate the extent of his appreciation for the boy who had broken into his life of solitude. Who knew that something so small as a hero coming to check on him the night after an akuma attack would result in a relationship that would come to mean the world to him so quickly.

Aside from Chloé, this boy was the only friend he had; the only person he could really talk to or even just spend time watching anime with. In return, Chat Noir had a confidant who (even if he wanted to) couldn’t spill his secret to anyone, being constantly locked up inside as he was. And for that, he brought him food and stories from the outside world. All of that alone was so much more than Adrien could ever ask for, but to have it all wrapped up in the beautiful and kind-hearted person standing before him…

He hoped his smile and the copic markers were enough to communicate that intense appreciation for now. Maybe one day he would find a way to really tell him how much he meant.


End file.
